


Lusherious (Or That One Time Mitch Walked in on Jonas)

by cuandolleguesllegaras (Circsam)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: College!Jonas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't know how to tag anything, M/M, Marijuana, Mitch is a Softie, Mitch is soft, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because anything to make them softer i will write, mitjo - Freeform, the boys are in face masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circsam/pseuds/cuandolleguesllegaras
Summary: “But Joey…” Jonas looked up, “I think ya got somethin’ on yer face”This was it. This was the moment that Jonas Wagner would die of embarrassment. In his boxers on the floor in his apartment, his face covered in a mask that promised a cooling sensation and reduction of redness. Which maybe he should ask for his money back because Jonas's face felt like it was melting, like Ark of the Covenant melting.





	Lusherious (Or That One Time Mitch Walked in on Jonas)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this popped into my head and just stayed there until I wrote so I wrote it.
> 
> All characters belong to Mars and their comic Long Exposure! Please go read it. It's phenomenal. 
> 
> Warnings: There is drug use in this, but it is recreational and consensual.

Jonas puttered around the kitchen humming happily because this weekend was going to be  _ amazing.  _ His other two roommates decided to go to a music festival and since neither had Friday classes ( _ lucky _ ) they went ahead and got a start on the weekend. As soon as his roommates told him their plan, Jonas immediately texted Mitch letting slip that there would be absolutely no one else but him in the apartment. The immediate response of “ _ Javi er is takn my fukin shift”  _ and the “ _ c u frday”  _ meant that Jonas would be spending an uninterrupted weekend with his boyfriend. So yeah. Jonas was doing a shuffle dance around the kitchen while he put away a mug that literally just said “SPOTTED DICK” with a picture of little mound of a cake below the words. Mitch had given it to him a week before he left for college.  _ “Saw it and thought of you Spots,”  _ Mitch had said, smirking. Jonas’s face still reddened at the memory, but it’s his favorite mug. 

Once in his room, Joey crouched on his hands and knees and dug around for something under the bed.  _ I know I put them here, I know I did,  _ he thought while his hand brushed through what had to be a small army of dust bunnies. 

With a small huff of triumph, Jonas pulled a shoe box from underneath his bed. He opened the box revealing an astonishing assortment of facemasks, ranging in color and properties. Jonas hummed as he flicked through the masks, finally settling on a cucumber one. The bright green label promised a cooling sensation and brighter softer skin. Having made his selection, Jonas stood up and pushed the box back underneath the bed. 

Jonas had never been able to reconcile with himself that he was a 20 year old man using a facemask. Objectively he knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with it (and maybe that’s why he had kept it up all these years because  _ dammit he liked it _ ), but spending the majority of your childhood under Dean Wagner’s roof will leave you with some hangups. So Jonas limited his facemask time to when he knew absolutely no one would be in the apartment and wouldn’t be coming home for quite some time. Which both his roommates being out for the whole weekend and Mitch not coming until tomorrow meant that this time was completely his own.

Once the mask was applied and the timer set, Jonas sat himself on the couch and set to scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch. He had heard good things about Planet Earth. He was just hearing David Attenborough’s dulcet tones when he suddenly heard the door knob jiggle.

Jonas froze. 

Someone was trying to get into the apartment...Jonas was home alone and someone was trying to break into his apartment.  Jonas sat frozen on the couch, green lights whizzing around him, as he imagined scenario after scenario, most of them ending up with him gravely injured and the intruder realizing that there was absolutely nothing to steal from this apartment. At least Mitch would know something was up if he didn’t text back tonight. The door continued to jiggle and Jonas, realizing that he was still completely exposed on the couch in just his boxers, dived behind the couch at the exact moment the door burst open.    
  
“SURPRISE SPOTS!” 

No. No no no no  _ no.  _ Jonas feels his face drain of color. He would rather it be an intruder. At least he wouldn’t have to live through the mortification of what was about to follow. Mitch was about to see him shirtless, cowering on the floor, with a bright green face mask on.  _ How  _ was this happening?? Mitch could  _ not  _ see Jonas like this. A small sound of humiliation sneaked its way past his lips and Jonas gave up whatever semblance of hope he had. 

“Spots? What’s wrong?” came Mitch’s voice from above.

Damn. Jonas sighed and slowly, still trembling from adrenaline and now, the more recent development of pure mortification, removed his arms from over his head. He decided to meet his fate of Mitch laughing in his face and then leaving head on. 

“H-h-hey Mitch” Joey looks up from his position on the ground to see Mitch craning his head over the back of the couch, a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

Mitch continues to stare at him with his mouth open. 

“Um ok. I’ll just-”

Mitch’s mouth shut with a snap and his hand shot out to grab to grab Jonas’s arm

“No ya just caught me off a guards with how fuckin’ adorable ya are. I ain’t been with ya for weeks and yer lookin’ like this? Give a guy a fuckin’ second to restart his heart.

Jonas cast his eyes down but felt a smile creep up as his cheeks reddened. 

“But Joey…” Jonas looked up, “I think ya got somethin’ on yer face” Mitch cracked a toothy smile and blushed a little. This was it. This was the moment that Jonas Wagner would die of embarrassment. In his boxers on the floor in his apartment, his face covered in a mask that promised a cooling sensation and reduction of redness. Which maybe he should ask for his money back because Jonas's face felt like was melting, like  _Ark of the Covenant_ melting. Oh my god he looked like such an idiot. This wasn’t what guys who were with Mitch freakin’ Mueller did! It was too much, this moment, where he was shirtless, cowering behind a couch, with a face mask on. This was the moment when Mitch was going to realize that Jonas and him are literally polar opposites and that, unlike magnets, opposites didn’t always attract. Jonas lowered his head into his hands.

There was still no movement from the couch. Surely, Mitch would have gotten off the couch, a “Catch ya later Spots!” or something before he left the apartment. Jonas raised his gaze up to Mitch’s eyes and was met with the same soft open expression he always saw when Mitch thought he was doing something particularly cute. All of a sudden Jonas felt incredibly exposed. He was basically naked next to a fully clothed Mitch. He didn’t deserve this. Jonas brought his arms around himself, trying to fold in on himself. He was being so weird right now. This wasn’t what he should be doing. Joey could picture Dean’s stern face and malicious sneer as he pushed himself up on his knees, tears welling in his eyes.  _ Real men don’t lounge around watching tv with that crap on their face.  _

“I-I’m just going to go and wash this off”

Jonas made it halfway around the couch before Mitch spun and caught his arm. 

“Wait Spots!” Mitch blurted hastily, too loud in the small apartment. “Can I...can I try one?” Mitch asked, quietly and somewhat meekly. Like he was afraid Jonas was going to laugh in his face for even asking. 

Jonas blinked. “Try what?”

Mitch swallowed. “Ya know...what you have, a face paint thing”

“A face mask? You-you want to try a face mask?”   
  
“Yeah looks all lusherious, I mean like what do they do? They're not gonna turn my skin that color are they?”

Jonas felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a small smile. God, he loved Mitch so much.

“They make your face softer, and you really wanna try one? They aren’t really the Mitch Mueller Aesthetic.”

“I don’t know what the fuck that means, but Mitch Mueller does whatever tha fuck he wants. Besides I’m open ta tryin’ anythin’ that my Spots likes.  _ Anything. _ ” Mitch smirked, suggestively raising an eyebrow. He glanced down and slowly dragged his gaze up Jonas’s body. Jonas physically felt the heat from Mitch’s gaze. 

Mitch raised himself from the couch, slowly extending himself to full height and stood in front of Jonas.

Mitch took Jonas’s outstretched hand and leaned down for a kiss.

“Mitch no! It’ll get everywhere!”

“Well shit Spots how can ya tell me yer face is SOFTER and not expect me to want ta experience it for myself!?” Mitch pouted and crossed his arms. 

Jonas laughed, looking up at his boyfriend towering over him. He saw Mitch’s face soften out of its pout as he gazed down at Jonas.The laugh fell softly on the quiet that surrounded them. Mitch’s face pulled into a crooked grin, a slight pink still tinting his cheeks, as he leaned down and planted a kiss in Jonas’s curls, wrapping his arm around Jonas’s shoulders. He held him there for moment. Jonas felt him inhale deeply, face still in his curls.

“I really fuckin’ missed you Jonas” Mitch exhaled, sagging a little into Jonas. 

“I know, Mitchy. I missed you too. So much.” Jonas murmured into Mitch’s chest, placing a kiss in the center. Jonas brought his arms around Mitch and squeezed once, before giving him a pat and turning towards the bathroom.

“Come on. Let me pamper you. But first you need to wash your face.” 

“Damn ok Spots this shit serious.” 

After Mitch washed his face, Jonas took the foundation brush he stole from Sydney and delicately painted Mitch’s face. Mitch sat very still, his hands on his knees and his legs splayed out, relaxed as he sat on the side of the grubby tub. Mitch looked up at Jonas, his perfect Spots, gently painting his face, a slight blush across his cheeks. 

Unable to help himself, Mitch raised his hands to Jonas’s hips and squeezed lightly. 

“Stop that!” Jonas giggled and tapped the brush against Mitch’s nose. “Just a little more, I’ve almost finished the packet.” 

Mitch hummed and squeezed Jonas’s hips one more time, his fingers began to rub circles on Jonas’s hips. The shorter boy’s blush increased an infinitesimal amount, but Mitch noticed and smirked to himself.

“There! You’re done” Jonas pulled away to inspect his handiwork, tongue poking slightly out between his lips, smiling at his handiwork. 

“So Mr. Spa, now what?”

“Now we wait. Wanna watch  _ Planet Earth  _ with me? You’ll like it.”  

Mitch pushed himself up from the side of the tub, towering over Jonas. 

“Sure thing Joey,” He said as he took the middle finger of Jonas’s right hand and fit his mouth around it. He should look ridiculous. A pastel purple mask (Blueberry Acai for brightening, moisturizer and “elimination of free radicals.” Jonas mainly chose it because he thought it would look nice with Mitch’s hair. It did.) painted on his face. But with his hooded eyes and his cheeks hollowing around his finger, Jonas found his brain on the fritz, his breath lodged in his throat, and completely unable to look anywhere else than Mitch Mueller giving him a play by play of what would hopefully happen later that night. Mitch sucked pointedly on the digit one last time, raising his eyebrows at Jonas, and then slid the finger out of his mouth. For a moment, a single thread of spit connected the two. Mitch licked his lips, and still keeping eye contact with Jonas, wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, brushing away the drool that had shined below his bottom lip. Jonas had difficulty swallowing around the lump in his throat. Fortunately Mitch spoke first, “Sounds great Spots. Wanna smoke?”

The operational part of Jonas’s brain was still trying to decide if it was better to flush the half of his brain that was just completely fried, out of his ears, or if it should just let the pile of smoking mush stay were it was. Jonas blinked as Mitch walked past him, still holding his hand, and out into the hallway. Mitch kept walking, towing a stunned Jonas behind him. 

Mitch stopped and turned around. He put his hand on Jonas’s shoulders, whose brain decided that it would be best to keep the fried half because then it could desperately try and connect wires and pray that the smoking half would come back to life and help deal with the brain melting force that was freaking Mitch Mueller. Until then Jonas would just...reset? Jonas blinked as Mitch gently pushed down on his shoulders. It was fine. He didn’t need that part of his brain anyway. Jonas bent his knees are found himself sitting on the couch. One Mitch Mueller sat down next to him and promptly thunked his huge feet on the coffee table. 

“You still with me Spots?”   
  
Jonas opened and closed his mouth. And 1st place for useless impression of goldfish went to Jonas Wagner!!

“Come on, get this show on and I’ll light this joint” Mitch chuckled, slinging his arm around Jonas’s shoulder. He put the joint in his mouth. Holding it firmly between his lips, he fiddled with the lighter. A few unsuccessful tries later a flame flicked into existence and Mitch brought it up to his lips, lighting the joint. 

Mitch inhaled and nudged Jonas with his shoulder. Jonas looked over as Mitch moved closer. He opened his mouth and Mitch exhaled the smoke into it. Jonas let his eyes drift close, basking in the closeness of Mitch. Mitch slowly ran his tongue along Jonas’s bottom lip, causing it to tremble slightly. 

Jonas exhaled, the smoke twisting and curling away, and drowsily opened his eyes. He was greeted by Mitch’s pastel purple face six inches from his, light eyes looking straight into Jonas’s. His left eye was slightly crinkled which Jonas knew meant he was definitely blushing beneath the mask.  Happy that he was able to see this side of Mitch, Jonas leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Mitch’s. Mitch released a small “mm” which turned into a sigh, as he further relaxed into the couch and ran his tongue across Jonas’s lower lip one last time before pulling back. Mitch had a small smile on his face as he leaned back into the couch. 

“Alright let’s see this nerd show ya got ready for me” 

Jonas chuckled and reached forward to press play on his laptop. 

“WAIT!”

Jonas, caught off guard by Mitch’s sudden outburst, jumped about a foot in the air, spinning wildy to look at Mitch, eyes wide. Jonas followed Mitch’s gaze to his polaroid camera he had left next to the television. 

“Is that one of those instant print camera things?” Mitch asked, excitement mounting in his voice. Jonas follows his line of sight and sees his Polaroid camera sitting on the shelf he put it on when he got back from the park last weekend. Mitch stood up to cross the room.

“Um, yeah, yeah it is” Jonas said, hand going to rub the back of his neck. “Sidney gave it to me before I moved up here.” 

“Wow, Spots that’s so fuckin’ cool. Let’s comenoramate this!” 

Mitch bounded back and flung himself on the couch at Joey’s side. His big hands grasped the camera as he turned to point it at them. 

“Mitch what are you doing? We look ridiculous! This is gonna be a photo!” Jonas stared at Mitch, mouth agape, as Mitch cheesed for the camera, his grin splitting his face, making his eyes crinkle. He snapped the picture. 

Black spots swam in front of his eyes from the flash. Jonas blinked rapidly. 

“Hey Joey stop blinkin’ and squintin’ and look at me.” Jonas turned to towards Mitch and is met with him leaning back as far as he could against the opposite arm of the couch. Something in Jonas’s brain sparked and then promptly fizzled. From his end of the couch Jonas could see every angle of Mitch’s body. He could see his long legs clothed in tight ripped jeans, the rips giving just a hint of the pale skin and and the blonde hair underneath. His gaze moved upwards as he took in how the jeans were pulled against Mitch’s crotch. Jonas’s mouth watered as his gaze moved further upward. Jonas could see Mitch’s shirt pulled taught across his body. He could perceive the flatness of Mitch’s stomach, abs beginning to show as Mitch put on weight and gained muscle (This particular development made Jonas happy beyond belief). Lastly, Jonas raised his gaze to Mitch’s face as he peered out from around the camera.

“You alright Spots? We don’t hafta if your uncomfortable.” Mitch’s brow creased as worry crept over his features.

“No!” Mitch’s face began to fall, “I-I mean no! I mean yes. I’m okay with it! I’m okay wi-with the picture.” Jonas fumbled in his haste to respond. Mitch’s face split into a grin, and Jonas felt his own face grinning back in response. 

_ *Click* _

“Mitch!” Jonas shrieked, once again blinded by the flash.

“Sorry Spots, I had ta do it.” 

Jonas smiled and clumsily crawled over towards Mitch, eyes swimming from the flash again. He slotted himself between Mitch’s legs. Mitch’s hands came to rest on Jonas’s hips who then turned slightly in Mitch’s grip and sealed his mouth against the older boy’s. This kiss was a gentle bur firm pressing of lips. Chaste but with a promise of more. Jonas and Mitch had come a long way from awkward kisses with bumped noses and clacking teeth. 

Without thinking, Jonas brought his hand up to rest against Mitch’s face. He was met by the rough hard texture of the mask. Huh, must be almost done then. Mitch took advantage of Jonas’s pause and retaliated by sliding his hands up from his hips to tenderly cradle his face. He pulled back from the kiss to gaze into Jonas’s eyes. Jonas looked up at Mitch, at his Mitch, who (in all the ways that mattered) was both the same and different than who he was in high school. 

Jonas tucked his head into Mitch’s neck, who brought his arms around Jonas to cradle him to his chest. Mitch’s eyes slid shut as he sighed in contentment. 

Jonas slowly extended his arm as he leaned incrementally back, continuing to kiss Mitch’s neck. Jonas nibbled his way down to the junction of Mitch’s shoulder and lightly bit down on the tendon. Mitch exhaled through his nose, his hands kneading Jonas’s hips. Jonas leaned back a little more, his arm fully extended. He was almost there….almost there…. 

Jonas leaned completely back grabbed the camera on the table and *CLICK* snapped the picture just in time to capture the blissful smile and relaxed face of Mitch Mueller. 

“Spots! Ya don’t need this ugly mug using up your film!” Mitch complained, as the picture printed out with a soft mechanical whir. Jonas carefully laid it down next to the other two. The first one clearly showed Mitch grinning directly into the camera while Jonas looked up at him in exasperated fondness. The second photo (the one Jonas was more wary of because of his insecurities about being photographed, especially tonight when  _ he had a face mask on no one was supposed to see him like this and now it’s immortalized in a photo!!!)  _ actually...wasn’t bad, like at all…? Jonas was looking directly into the camera, a smile stretching across his face. His eyes were crinkled in the corners and the pink lights around the room set off the green in his eyes. There was a slight blush on his chest making his freckles stand out. Jonas looked happy. He looked...he looked beautiful. Is this what Mitch saw every time he looked at him? 

Jonas looked at Mitch, eyes shining, the same time Mitch turned and looked at Jonas. They smiled dopily at each other, still in their ridiculous face masks. Mitch let out a giggle that Jonas knew he would vehemently deny if it was ever brought it up. 

Jonas’s leaned forward...and was abruptly cut off by the frantic alarm from his phone.

“Whoaaa my god!”, Jonas jumped almost falling off the couch. “Oh it’s just the alarm. We can wash our faces now.” 

Jonas and Mitch made their way to the bathroom, Mitch crowding behind Jonas, putting his arms around him, snickering and grabbing his ass the whole way. Jonas giggled and slapped his hands away every time but it was half-hearted at best. Jonas loved when Mitch touched him, no matter how he touched him. He always felt special and desirable when he was around the lankier boy.

“You go first Joey. I’ll light this back up for us.” Mitch offered as he raised the joint in his hand and giving Jonas a small peck on the lips. Jonas, his own slight buzz now fading, nodded and bent down towards the sink. He glanced up in the mirror and caught Mitch ogling his ass, joint held limply in his hand, forgotten.

“My eyes are up here Mister!” Joey admonished jokingly.

Mitch, caught in the act, started and his eyes jumped bak to meet Jonas’s in the mirror. He smirked back in the mirror as he raised the joint to his lips.

Jonas chuckled and bending back over the sink, gave his ass a shake. Jonas heard Mitch’s bark of laughter and smiled to himself. Gradually the smell of marijuana wafted through the bathroom. Jonas hummed happily as he splashed and rubbed at his face. Once his face was clean, he dried his face on a fresh towel, smiling into the fabric, toes curling on the cold tile. Mitch was  _ here.  _ Mitch had switched his shift and driven up the night before just to have more time with  _ him,  _ with  _ Jonas _ . Jonas felt something take root in his chest, expanding and growing the more he thought about how much he loved Mitch. 

He turned back to Mitch, who was sitting on the toilet seat blowing smoke rings that wafted laconically up to the ceiling. Jonas giggled, a few of his pink balls of light bounced through the rings. Mitch cast a glance at him, smiling softly. Mitch passed Jonas the joint as he went to the sink. Having switched places, Jonas took his fair turn ogling Mitch’s ass. He brought the joint up to his lips, inhaled deeply, held it, and exhaled. He felt his limbs start to loosen, a lazy smile crossing his face. He would have to remember to open the window in here before he left. But for now he was content to watch Mitch splash water on his face (well more went on the floor than his face but semantics) in an attempt to get the mask off.

Mitch did have a nice ass. He really did. It wasn’t plush like Jonas’s but he liked how it looked when he wore his ridiculous tight t-shirts and the band of this boxers peeked up from the top of jeans. Jonas liked the power in Mitch’s legs. How he towered above Jonas. Jonas liked the how his ass felt in his hands when Mitch was in between his legs, how it felt Mitch would push push push so slow, and then  _ slam _ …

Jonas blushed. It had been a while since they had had sex and Jonas knew where this evening was going. To say he was excited would be an understatement. There had been heat pooling low in his belly since Mitch and him had shotgunned their first hit. Every interaction, every touch, every kiss, had been charged with the promise of what was to come later. But Jonas could wait. He knew that the more tonight was pulled out the better it would be. So for now, Jonas was content to just watch and let his mind wander. His skin was buzzing and he felt the tension from the school week and the scare of intruder (aka Mitch) fading away as the effects of the weed made him feel warm and like molasses. Still...it couldn’t hurt to have a  _ little  _ fun and it was such a great ass...

Emboldened by the weed, Jonas reached his hand out and pinched Mitch’s ass. 

Mitch yelped and his eyes shot up to the mirror where Jonas steadfastly met his gaze. Jonas and Mitch held each other’s gaze as something stretched between them, pulling and pulling, taught like a wire. Jonas lifted the joint to his mouth, and still keeping eye contact with Mitch (whose gaze zeroed in on the joint between Jonas’s lips) in the mirror, inhaled deeply, held it, and let the milky smoke out from between parted lips on a slow exhale.

Time stretched as the smoke curled from Jonas’s mouth, tendrils wafting around Jonas’s face and up towards the ceiling. Mitch’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. Jonas held Mitch’s gaze through the pink haze of his lights and the smoke.

There was a bang as Mitch knocked the soap into the sink as he whipped around to meet Jonas face to face in the small bathroom. Mitch’s fingers grasped his chin.

“Fuck. Do that again.” 

Jonas shivered at the command and lifted the joint to his lips, sucked on it (making sure to keep eye contact with Mitch as his cheeks hollowed) and held the smoke in his lungs. Jonas nodded in acquiescence and Mitch lowered his face, slotting his mouth against Jonas’s as he exhaled the smoke. Mitch inhaled deeply, like a man who left the city and found himself in the forest and was experiencing fresh air for the first time. It wasn’t rushed or greedy. It was measured and deep, like Mitch had missed breathing Jonas in. Mitch’s eyes closed as he slowly exhaled out a plume of smoke between them. He opened his eyes. 

Neither had any idea who moved first, but suddenly Jonas was being hoisted up, Mitch’s hands on his ass. Jonas was clutching Mitch’s shoulders. His hands wound around Mitch’s neck, urging him closer. Mitch happily complied as he swiped his tongue across Jonas’s lip.

Jonas opened his mouth willingly to Mitch, tasting weed and a slight hint of mint. The thought that Mitch had brushed his teeth before driving up made Jonas’s toes curl. Jonas smiled into the kiss and pushed himself closer to Mitch, eliciting a groan from the taller boy as their cocks pressed against each other. 

Jonas broke away with a gasp, his heart pounding. He suddenly realized that all that was between him and Mitch were his boxers and Mitch’s layers. Emboldened, he bit his way down Mitch’s neck and then made his way back up to suck a mark on the sensitive flesh below Mitch’s ear.

“Fuckin’ hell Spots” Mitch grunted as he walked them backwards out of the bathroom and down the hallway to Jonas’s bedroom. 

Jonas was properly high now. He felt the familiar tingle in his legs and arms and how every place he was connected to Mitch seemed as though it was vibrating at a different frequency. He was so warm. Jonas  _ needed  _ to be closer. They reached his bed and Jonas pushed up onto his knees to swing his leg over Mitch. After settling his weight into Mitch’s lap and effectively straddling him, Jonas hungrily met his mouth again. Mitch nipped at his bottom lip, a brief pinprick of pain before Mitch moved along Jonas’s face, kissing and mumbling things under his breath. Words and sentences that Jonas could only hear a portion of. 

“So fuckin...Jonas...fu-shit...soft” Jonas blushed deeply at the last one. He knew Mitch liked the way he looked. But to hear the thing that Jonas struggled with the most about himself, said in such a reverent tone made tears well in his eyes. Jonas felt his face heat as he kissed Mitch deeper. His cock, now peeking out from this boxers, rubbed against Mitch’s chest. Jonas groaned as he made the movement again. He rubbed himself against Mitch, panting as his hands fisted in the other boy’s hair.

It was too much, he needed to get these clothes off, he needed Mitch naked on his bed  _ forever ago _ . How had they lasted this long? How had they not been doing this from the second Mitch walked through the door? Jonas wouldn’t let that happen again. He whimpered as Mitch’s hands rubbed from his shoulders to the swell of his ass and back again. 

Jonas groaned into Mitch’s mouth, overwhelmed. In response, Mitch’s hands changed from moving up and down his back to grabbing fistfuls of Jonas’s ass. Jonas felt his dick twitch. Chuckling (“Happy ta see me Joey?”), Mitch moved to suck a mark into his neck. Jonas grunted and thrusted forward again as Mitch’s blunt teeth scraped the tendon in his neck. Mitch laved over the mark with his tongue, and after one soft kiss, brought his hands to the side of Jonas’s face. He gazed at Jonas, pink coloring his cheeks. His eyes were hooded but there was more than just lust there. Jonas knew Mitch loved him. He showed him every day through words, actions, by just being there. Jonas knew all this, yet it was still overwhelming to see everything he felt for Mitch reflected back in the older boys’ eyes. It was too much. Jonas’s breath left him in a short exhale, almost as if it was punched out of him. 

Mitch’s smile grew, his face splitting into Jonas’s favorite grin. Mitch chuckled and leaned forward, softly placing his lips over Jonas’s. The kiss was warm and wet and gentle and full of promise. Promises for tonight, for the morning, for the weekend, for the year, for the rest of their lives. And that was really it, wasn’t it? Being with Mitch was no longer a diverging path in Jonas’s life, a question, or something to be tried. No, being with Mitch was the road with beautiful trees lining it, dappled light showing between the thick canopy of leaves over head, with birds chirping and fresh air and happiness and contentment. More than all of that, being with Mitch was the journey and the  _ destination _ . Mitch was who Jonas wanted to go through life with. Wherever Mitch was was where Jonas wanted to come home to every night. Mitch was where Jonas wanted to travel to. Mitch was the endgame and the beginning of everything for Jonas.

Jonas made a small wet noise and slid his tongue across the seal of Mitch’s lips. Mitch, surprised, gasped and Jonas took his opportunity, tongue pushing into Mitch’s mouth. Mitch groaned as their tongues met.

Jonas didn’t know how long they kissed for but everything was  _ perfect.  _ They had all the time in the world and Jonas was content to stay here and kiss for all of it.

Mitch brought both of his big hands up to cradle Jonas’s face. He tenderly kissed both eyelids, the tip of his nose, and lastly, Jonas’s forehead. 

“ _ Fuck Spots  _ yer face is so fuckin’ soft right now.”   
  
Jonas blinked, a bark of laughter escaping him. The weed and endorphins from their kiss had definitely hit him. He’s here. In his own apartment with his boyfriend who he loved more than he thought was possible, surrounded by things floating around his room. They did it. They had gotten out and their lives were their own. Jonas felt light, like he could float up and join the pink balls of light weaving between everything that was floating in his room. Mitch was still rubbing Jonas’s face, making him giggle.

Jonas was sitting on Mitch’s lap, the taller boys’ arms securely around him while they looked at each other and just breathed.

Jonas yelped as Mitch suddenly ducked in and rubbed his rough cheek against Jonas’s, his stubble feeling like sandpaper. 

“C’mere you big softy.” Jonas chuckled as he reached for Mitch. 

  
Mitch’s face broke into a grin and Jonas smiled as he pulled Mitch’s shirt over his head.

  
  
  


THE END


End file.
